geo_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo TV
Geo TV is a American animated sitcom created by Geo G. for the American Broadcasting Company. Originally aired on Fox until it was brought by ABC in June 2000, the show first premiered on December 20, 1998 with the episode "The Geo Life", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is based on Geo Comic from Glass Ball Productions executive producer Terry Ward. It is also sometimes considered a spin-off of Geo G's earlier show, Geo's World. ''Unlike ''Geo's World and The Geo Team, this show isn't a crossover. Geo G. had begin working on Geo TV ''in 1991, teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself, like in ''Geo's World. As the title of the show was changed from Geo Guy, Rico & Eis to Geo TV, the show first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Fox on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. In 2008, starting its eleventh season, Geo TV made a 2008 airs with The Simpsons ''to air with the 20th season. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998. On March 22, 2011, it was announced that the show will end in 2018. Cast and Crew Cast members *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Magic-Geo Guy / Sammy McDilly / Bob / Mr. Verne *Tom Kenny as Rico Koism / Mr. Hison / Nick Smith / Koibito Mitt *Phil LaMarr as Eis Pikken / Kevin *Grey DeLisle as Jea Tenromon / Eddie Lioose *Tara Strong as Baby Geowie / Ulises *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. God / Cory *Jennifer Hale as Liz Conner / Sam Wilson *John DiMaggio as Tom Conner *Billy West as Mr. Hell *Gregg Berger as Bibby / Frank *Jess Harnell as Woozy Penguin / Larry *Debi Derryberry as Mother Maggie *Mona Marshall as Jimmy *Tress MacNeille as Mandy / Mrs. Wacklebop / Appy *Frank Welker *Clancy Brown *Carolyn Lawrence *Mr. Lawrence *Pamela Hayden *Dee Bradley Baker *Kath Soucie *Hynden Walch *Nolan North *Mark Hamill *Maurice LaMarche *Aaron Lohr *Max Casella *Jason Marsden *Kevin Michael Richardson *Rob Paulsen *Tom Kane *Hank Azaria *Nancy Cartwright *Corey Burton *Wally Wingert *Jim Ward *Jack Angel *Dan Castellaneta *Nancy Cartwright *Jim Cummings *E.G. Daily *Lauren Tom *Stephen Root *Jeff Bennett *Seth MacFarlane *Seth Green *Danny Jacobs *Cree Summer *James Arnold Taylor *Fred Tatasciore *Danny Mann Crew ''Coming soon! Origins Geo G. had begin working on Geo TV ''in 1991, teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself, like in ''Geo's World. In 1996, Geo TV was first announced under the title of Geo Guy, Rico & Eis. Geo TV first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Fox on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. Geo TV ''was originally planned to be a CGI animation, but Geo stated that he don't want it to be CGI animated, so he change to 2D animation, like ''The Simpsons, South Park, and Family Guy. As the title of the show was changed to Geo TV. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998. In June 2000, Fox lost the rights to Geo TV due to poor ratings, and it was brought by ABC. "Woozy Gets His Own TV Show" was the last episode to be aired on Fox, and "Creepy Body" became the first episode to be aired on ABC. However, Geo TV can be aired on Fox in other countries. Category:Geo TV Category:TV Series